fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the creator of Marcus, Danny, J, & Emily. He is an evil dad & Donald's younger biological brother who wants to kidnap the Lab Rats & reprogram them for evil & bring destruction. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald; both men are geniuses who are very arrogant & possess a very big ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas is ruthless & uncaring; he has no problems with turning children or everyday objects into weapons, starting wars & causing destruction if it benefits him. He is completely amoral, devious & willing to do anything to benefit his goals. He only cares about forwarding his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also doesn't have any problem with the idea of harming (or even murdering) children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man. He does seem to have some level of care for Marcus, his creation; the two have a strained father/son relationship. He later has this same type of relationship with his daughter Emily, who refers to him as "Daddy". The only creations Douglas cares less for are Danny & J, since they turned their backs on him & Marcus & joined the Lab Rats. Despite his evil traits, Douglas does have a lighter side; he is somewhat childish, much like Donald, & often berates him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases & calling him "Donny", which he hates. Though capable of wreaking havoc, Douglas's actions run on utter impulse & believing himself to be a superior inventor compared to his brother & all others. As a result, he can be very ill-tempered & impatient with Marcus's progress despite the benefits of a cool-headed servant. Biography Douglas' forms Virus Douglas reappeared in the Davenport mansion through this virus, appearing as a large, disembodied, transparent, digital skull. It caused minor damage around the house while Douglas threatened Douglas & the superhumans about his plan of vengeance & world domination. Cell Upgrade A fighting upgrade of Douglas' created when Marcus used the resources at the Living Body Program Research Institute to make his master & creator unstoppable. Douglas's abilities while in his Cell Upgrade include regeneration & recreating previous Viratrons the Lab Rats defeat & regenerate. However, as Chase destroys the armor's weakspot, the other Lab Rats manage to destroy Douglas' Cell Upgrade. Douglas' Viratrons Being created from the Data Cards, Douglas' set of Viratrons act on his desire to assimilate any form of data. Sunadokeiloid.png|Hourglasstron, Data Card 01 Tiaraloid.png|Tiaratron, Data Card 02 Karateloid.png|Karatetron, Data Card 03 Bulldozerloid.png|Bulldozertron, Data Card 05 MegaZordloid.png|Upgradetron, Data Card 06 Parabolaloid 2 07.png|Parabolatron 2, possessed by Data Card 07 until it was extracted by Marcus for his later use. Puppetloid.png|Puppetron, Data Card 08 Kentateloid.png|Armortron, Data Cards 09 & 12 Loupeloid.png|Loupetron, Data Card 10 Domeloid.png|Dometron, Data Card 11 Viratron Reboot A Viratron Upgrade body created from the Viratron Zeta Upgrade, which was created from a Delta Upgrade-type absorbing Data Card 06 & later absorbed Data Cards 09 & 12. Upon assimilating Upgrade Types Alpha, Beta, & Gamma while absorbing all surrounding matter to enhance the Upgrade Type Zeta to resemble its original inactive body, Douglas towered over the Lab Rats' Battle Machines. However, the Gear Titan: Lion Custom managed to take down the Viratron Reboot so the primary Lab Rats could infect it with their antivirus program. Abilities *'Intelligence': Much like Donald, Douglas is a genius of multiple fields; he is even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as shot range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed to be the better programmer. It was him who made Chase, Adam, Bree, Danny, & Emily & gave them their bionics in the first place. *'Martial Arts': Just like Donald, Douglas is an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at a equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. *'Strategist': Douglas is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex & brilliant plans quickly. *'Triton App': Douglas is able to hack bionic systems & take control of the target, causing the victim's irises (colored part of the eye) to glow green. Can only affect the bionics circuits, not their human attributes, this weakness is exploited by Chase when breaking control of the Triton App, but faints almost immediately after. Trivia External Links *Douglas Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Messiah - Douglas' Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Villains Category:Villianous Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters